


The Wife

by merdarkandtwisty



Series: the ring [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdarkandtwisty/pseuds/merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Dr. Tara Lewis asks what she thinks is an innocent question. laughter ensues and one of the team will never live it down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So I was watching season 11x03 and I saw the scene where Dave was talking about Tara’s engagement ring and well this little beauty came to me and it wouldn’t leave till I wrote it so here we are. Enjoy.

I don’t own Criminal minds 

“So Doctor Reid.” 

“Hmm.” Spencer looked up at the newest team member Doctor Tara Lewis. 

“Since we’ve been talking about rings and marriage I can’t help but notice the ring on your own hand. You never talk about a wife though. What is she like?”  
At that moment Spencer is glad he wasn’t eating or drinking anything he refused to look over at Aaron. He bit his lip hard he could taste blood. 

Derek didn’t have that issue and was laughing hysterically. “Oh this is to good to be true wait, wait I have to get Garcia and JJ on the phone. He quickly pulled  
Garcia up on the computer and dialed JJ’s number. 

“How can I be of help to you crime fighters?” Garcia chirped. 

“Why did you call me Derek?” JJ said sitting in the nursery of her home rocking Michael. 

“JJ Is that you?” Garcia called out. “How is that bundle of yum I call a Godson?” 

“He’s doing good Pen, still waiting to know why I was called.” 

“Me too.” Garcia who could see them looked around. “What’s wrong with Reid, he looks like he’s going to burst from laughter. Derek is laughing. Hotch is hiding behind his papers and Rossi is smirking. Poor Tara looks confused well join the club sister.” 

“Okay Derek want to tell us what’s going on in that plane.” JJ’s voice came over the speaker. 

“Tara why don’t you repeat the question you asked.” Derek said. 

“Okay.” Tara was highly perplexed. “Well Dave noticed my engagement ring so we were talking about rings and marriage.” 

“Yeah I’m with you so far doll.” Garcia said. 

“Well I noticed Reid’s ring so I said you don’t ever talk about a wife what is she like.” At that Spencer couldn’t hold it in any longer and started to laugh so hard he fell off the couch. 

“I really am confused.” Tara shook her head as Penelope started to giggle. And JJ snorted quickly soothing a fussing Michael back to sleep. 

“Yeah Spence how’s that wife, bake any cakes recently. Buy her anything pretty.” JJ quipped. 

“Shut up JJ I’m going to throw up I’m laughing so hard.” Spencer said sitting up and taking a few deep breaths before bringing is laughter under control. 

“I’m clearly missing some joke.” Tara looked at the group. 

“Oh you’re missing something.” Dave chuckled. 

“Would someone like to let me in on it?” 

Aaron whose face was slightly red decided to take pity on the newest member. “They are laughing because Doctor Reid doesn’t have a wife.” 

“But he’s wearing a ring.” Tara pointed out. 

“I never said he wasn’t married.” Aaron pointed out. 

“oh.” Tara looked at everyone “I’m sorry. So your husband then.” 

“It’s fine.” Spencer waved away her apology. “Yes my husband. You know.” He picked up his coffee cup. “You just gave me a years worth of teasing material so thank you Tara. As for him. Well you can ask him yourself. Or I can. Aaron why don’t you tell Doctor Lewis a little about yourself.” 

Tara’s eyes got huge as they swung to look at her boss and the plane broke into laughter again. “I’m so sorry sir.” 

Aaron shook his head and leaned in close. “See the way his eyes shine as he laughs? Any amount of teasing I may get from this is worth it to see that look.” 

Tara smiled at him and wondered how she’d missed the connection.


End file.
